gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Bogdan Problem
Out of lives. Stromberg destroyed. Avenger destroyed. Contact killed. |reward = $950,000 (Normal) $1,187,500 (Hard) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Doomsday Heist - Act III |unlockedby = Setup: Avenger Setup: Rescue ULP Setup: Salvage Hard Drives Setup: Submarine Recon |todo = Air Support Go to the Avenger. Fly to the location of the Submarine. Take out the incoming agents. Regroup with your team in the Avenger. ---- Submarine Team Go to the Stromberg. Go to the submarine. Find the contact. Go to the control room. Go to the intel table. Take a photo of the intel table. Plug Cliffford into the console. Get into the Avenger. ---- All Deliver the Avenger to the drop off. Help deliver the Avenger to the drop off. }} The Bogdan Problem is a heist featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is the heist finale of the Act 2 of The Doomsday Heist. Description After collecting the necessary data and the corresponding vehicles, the crew is ready to get into the submarine and eliminate Bogdan. Mission The crew splits into two teams: Submarine Team, which uses the Stromberg submersible car and the Air Support team, which assists them in the Avenger tilt-rotor aircraft. ;Air Support The Air Support have to get into the Avenger and fly above the location of the submarine. The gunners must stay alert for any enemy Buzzard Attack Chopper once the submarine team gets into the vessel. At times, FH-1 Hunter and Savage attack choppers may also spawn. ;Submarine Team The Submarine Team have to get into the Stromberg and move to the submarine' aft access hatch to get inside. They have to find the contact who is in the brig, while fighting off the enemy agents. Through the radio, the vessel commander, Bogdan, reveals himself, warning that they are making a terrible mistake and that they are a rogue unit operating outside State sanction, claiming they are "fighting for humanity". Once the team find him, they have to make him talk to get the information, which he tells the network runs through point on the center console of the bridge (main control room). Avon orders the team to document everything with the Mobile Phone and then plugging Cliffford into the console. ;Cutscene After plugging Cliffford into the console, a cutscene is triggered for the Submarine Team, where Bogdan shows up demanding a minute to speak about his intentions, even while being held gunpoint by the crew and Lester ordering them to kill him. Bogdan explains that he is here to help solve "the real problem", accusing the crew of doing dirty work for Avon and his AI, wanting to kill each other to "play god". Suddenly, Avon speaks through the radio, which reveals his true intentions and betrays everyone, while Cliffford activates a self-destruct sequence on the submarine, forcing Bogdan and the crew to leave the submarine before it explodes. The Air Support team only hears the conversation through the radio, while still defending the area from enemy aircraft. ;All Back to control, the submarine team have to leave the sub while the Air Support team needs to pick them up, as the Stromberg went down with the submarine. A lot of mercenaries in Dubsta 6x6 SUVs will appear on the nearest beach and Valkyrie MOD.0 gunships, forcing the Air Support team to get rid of them. Lester, utterly angered, figures out the Russians were after the AI and that he is worried how Avon got such a large army. He is more worried that Cliffford got the IAA's network, stating he will do a lot with it. On the mission, more Buzzard Attack Choppers will arrive to take out the Avenger, but the team manages to escape. The crew have to fly to the airport and land on Devin Weston's hangar to complete the mission. Ending After the crew leaves the Avenger, Lester arrived at the hangar, still irritated by the situation, admitting he hated successful people and that the person who he just wanted to be nice ended up with him wanting to destroy humanity. Agent 14 and Phoenicia Rackman shows up, with Agent 14 angered by having his career ruined, but Rackman says that the planet will be in ruins if they do not do something, alleging full authority. Lester asks if they can get paid with an excuse of pension contributions, which Rackman replies promising "significant ones". After the conversation ends, Lester says to the crew that "between them they are completely fucked" and that makes him angry again. He then tells that they have to meet at the facility for a plan, before getting into his Asea, ending the cutscene and finishing Act 2. Elite Challenges *Complete in under 15:00 minutes *Vehicle damage 5% or less *Nobody gets wasted Video Trivia *At the end of the cutscene, a door opening sound is heard, even if the door itself on Lester's Asea was already opened. A door closing sound is also heard, even if the door is not even seen closing at all. *In the final cutscene on the submarine, depending on where the second player is on the ship when the first player triggers the cutscene determines when the latter will appear. Example being, if they're in the room when it's triggered, they will be in the room immediately, if they're on the second floor they will appear in the cutscene halfway into the scene. *When Lester tells the players to meet at Devin's hangar, the subtitles misspell Devin's name as 'Devon'. *Originally, the Stromberg would have been required to be returned to Devin Weston's hangar along with the Avenger. This can be seen in the Doomsday Heist trailer. A screenshot from the update trailer, showing a Stromberg at the ending cutscene. Bugs/Glitches *During the part where the player needs to put the Avenger on autopilot and then go into the hold to use the guns, the Avenger, while on autopilot, may sometimes crash into the ocean after the player has entered the hold. References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online